Headlights
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Nervios, emoción, ¿Qué es lo que haremos después de graduarnos? Una relación con tu hermano mayor no parece la mejor decisión.


∞ **Título** : "Headlights"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K+

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. _Este fic participa_ _en el Reto Especial de Julio: "Academia de Cazadores de Sombra" del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

∞ **Resumen:** Nervios, emoción, ¿Qué es lo que haremos después de graduarnos? Una relación con tu hermano mayor no parece lo mejor

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Todo fluye a una velocidad distinta. Es como estar atrapado entre mares de miel, viscosa y lenta, su cuerpo va a una caída sin fin que es filmado en cámara fanton para sus ojos. Los gruñidos que le retumban en los oídos, el olor a pútrido, las venas purpuras que se le enredan entre cada extremidad y esa mirada de ojos de reptil verdosa solo hace que la rabia se le suba un poco más.

Tiberius siente como es que todo se va a la mierda de a poco con sus manos resbalando por entre las paredes de carne quemada y el oxigeno agotándose a cada segundo que pasa. No fallara, no perderá contra ese demonio que Magnus ha invocado como una prueba final. El Raksha parece no pensar lo mismo, demasiado furioso por ser traído hasta los cofines de esa ciudad de sus enemigos naturales. Los cazadores de sombra, son solo un monto de malditos arrogantes y pedantes que se creen con el derecho de tráelo a él y a sus hermanos hasta Alicante solo para ser desollados como carneros por niños ángeles.

El Raksha despliega sus alas, que son solo una fina complexión entre cartílago y piel verdosa desgastados. Tiene a uno de esos niños dentro de su estomago, y siente la lucha en su interior, como la maldita cría nefilim le clava algo puntiagudo que le hace gruñir con más fuerza de la que quisiera. Golpea su estomago de manera instintiva, esa es su comida y aun tiene espacio para un poco más, desencaja su mandíbula, tal como una boa constrictora cuando una chica muy parecida al que acaba de comer se acerca con una espada grabada en runas hasta él.

Le esquiva con facilidad cuando toma altura, con una sonrisa de dientes afilados y con las pupilas dilatadas, puede ver al brujo que le invoco abajo tras un campo de protección que el circulo de sal le profiere, achica los ojos, ese es el hijo del jefe portando un traje blanco y un sombrero, los gustos se heredan es todo lo que puede pensar cuando una punzada en su esófago le saca el aire, la chica ha soltado la espada y arrojado una lanza de corto tamaño sin vacilación alguna. El dolor se expande de forma rápida cuando es la punta de una daga la que se asoma entre las escamas de su estomago, un corte limpio, y una mano haciendo acto de aparición.

Es como una cesárea, de líquido amniótico, sangre y viseras para traer la vida a luz de nueva cuenta. Un grito le desgarra la garganta, se está, literalmente, partiendo en dos en el aire. Sus alas comienzan a dejar de batirse, requiere demasiado esfuerzo mantenerle en su posición.

―Asqueroso

Escucha esa voz hastiada retumbarle en los tímpanos. El niño que se había tragado de un solo bocado se lanza hacia fuera, a tres metro de altura, volando entre chorros de sangre purpura y partes de lo que podría considerarse un riñón. Es una figura empapada cayendo en picada. El Raksha puede verlo en sus últimos segundos de conciencia, como es que la chica toma impulso y salta para estirar sus brazos y tomar al niño, mismo que le saca un par de dagas de la cintura y rota junto con ella en el aire. El Raksha quiere soltar una carcajada por esa piruetas dignas del cirque du Soleil al que a veces va disfrazado de humano. Y lo siente, el filo traspasándole como si fuese de papel y su cuerpo desapareciendo, volviéndose humo, en una evaporación de núcleos y fluidos restantes que le trasportan hasta su dimensión.

Ha perdido esa batalla y ahora no podrá burlarse del jefe con ese hijo que tiene, invocándolos para volverlos sacrificios de prueba, la genética prevaleciendo en ese mundo de protectores de Raziel.

Los mellizos caen en la arena, respirando agitadamente y con mas golpes de lo que ninguno de los dos quisiera. Lo primero que Ty hace es separase de su hermana para revisarle, ella solo sonríe pesadamente acostumbrada a sentir esa mirada de ojos grises y cejas arqueadas sobre su persona. Levanta una de sus manos y la pone sobre la mejilla que ya se empieza a inflamar.

―No soy yo la que fui tragada por ese demonio ―. Es lo primero que dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos se encuentran en una comunicación silenciosa en donde ambos confirmar el bienestar del otro. Ty hace una mueca cuando la mano le abandona. Esta pegajosos y apesta. Se retira para ponerse en pie y con ello a su hermana.

―Era innecesario ese salto, pude haber caído por mi propia cuenta.

Livia le observa, como es que toda su fisonomía cambia cuando da la cara al resto de estudiantes que se encuentran tras las líneas de sal, en un completo silencio, con ese gesto que le hace parecer como si todo fuera aburrido y sin sentido. Ella solo sonríe, con esos labios en forma de Cupido que comparte con su hermano. Bate las pestañas y cuadra los hombros. Ha sido difícil, esa prueba final casi les mata pero han podido hacerlo, con esa vuelta inesperada en el aire de Ty y el uso de las dagas.

Magnus es el primero en aplaudir, sacando de su absorción a todos los demás. Alexander a su lado le secunda y de pronto la arena de entrenamiento estalla en una lluvia de ovaciones y gritos que le aceleran el corazón y le espanta el miedo que sintió por momentos cuando peleaba no solo por su vida si no por la de su hermano.

Livia tiene ese sentido maternal desarrollado para todos en su familia pero especialmente para su gemelo que es trasparente para ella y todo un complejo laberinto para el resto del mundo. Mira como Alexander Lightwood, su profesor de armas de largo alcance, traspasa el circulo de sal, ella da una honda respiración, tratando que el cuerpo le dejen de temblar e instintivamente toma la mano de su hermano. Él le da una rápida mirada, es adusta y no refleja mucho pero para ella es el mundo entero que le estabiliza las rodillas y le llena de calma.

―Me complace anunciar que han aprobado la parte final de su examen de graduación de la academia.

Ellos dan un asentimiento y Alec sonríe de esa forma que hace que Ty sienta un ligero rubor en las mejillas y que le vuelve mas obstinados los pensamientos sobre que no todos los cazadores son unos estúpidos musculosos que solo viven para derrotar demonios y pelear con otros submundos. Ty recibe el pañuelo que Alec le da mientras que puede ver cómo es que Julian se abre paso para mirarlos desde las gradas, tratando de mantenerse al margen pero al mismo tiempo con los ojos brillante de orgullo e ilusión, es un tonto, es lo que piensa Ty, jugando un papel de padre que le queda demasiado grande pero que porta día a día como un deber suscrito de requerimiento con ellos.

Ty limpia su cara y deja pasar el salto de su corazón cuando puede ver como Emma aparece junto a Jules. Para Livia que sigue tomada de su mano, la tensión repentina es evidente pero no dice nada, no cuando ella también puede ver la razón saltando en las gradas. Su pulgar da leves masajes en el dorso de la mano contraria buscando reconfortarle, y su hermano lo acepta silenciosamente, halándola para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida. Una última sonrisa de Magnus Bane antes de que se preparare para invocar al próximo demonio y los mellizos desaparecen por la puerta sur.

…

…

…

Ty sabe cuándo es que aparecerá, puede prever el sonido de los pasos por el corredor, la manera sutil que suele trasportarse por cada rincón de la academia como si fuese un fantasma rondando a media noche. Ese es un mal hábito que los entrenamientos han dejado en ellos, su sangre de ángel revela la falta de alas portadas y las sustituye por una ligereza de pluma, digna de un ladrón bien entrenado.

La puerta se abre al segundo toquido y él abandona un libro del cual no ha podido pasar del primer capítulo, su concentración la tiene la sensación viscosa que no le ha abandonado el cuerpo después de tres duchas y la cual ya comienza a ser molesto, Livia le ha llevado un poco de jabón de lavanda y trigo, su favorito, para que calme esa obsesión compulsiva que tiene de tallar su piel excesivamente cuando siente que la suciedad no le abandona por completo.

Jules entra ignorante del humor de su hermano y le mira sonriente, sus largos rizos casi cubriéndole los ojos, y la negra ropa de cazador, correas y botas altas incluidas, ajustándose a cada contorno de su cuerpo Ty hace una mueca con la boca ante la combinación dudosa de vestimenta de combate de su hermano.

―Pareces una dominatrix

Jules arquea sus cejas ante la voz aburrida y evaluativa del menor, no se sorprende al recibir tal acusación, alza ambos hombros y se sientan en la cama en donde Ty juguetea con marcador fosforescente e ignora la pila de papeles en el escritorio. Sus verdes ojos recaen en el titulo que reza "Brujería de la edad medieval, la oscuridad nacida de la luz" frunce el seño, Ty lo nota y le da vuelta al libro, cubriéndolo de paso con papiros sueltos que se mezclan entre las sabanas.

La habitación es un desastre milimétrico, donde cada cosa tiene su lugar entre el suelo, la repisa y el escritorio. Ty notaria con solo abrir la puerta de la habitación si algo ha sido movido de su respectivo sitio, es por eso que el ultimo compañero que tuvo se mudo al mes. No sería demasiado significativo si eso no le hubiese costado un sermón por parte de Alexander y las risas sueltas de Emma y Jace en el comedor central.

Jules por su parte tiene demasiado que decir sobre sus gustos literarios y su tiempo compartido en el despacho de Magnus Bane y Tessa Gray. Ty es mal visto por la mayoría de sus compañeros por su afición a la magia y la ciencia. Livia le llama alquimia. Emma un estudiante frustrado de Hogwarts y un buen candidato a Slytherin. Jules que no entiende la referencia solo puede observar el mal genio de Tiberius cuando eso es mencionado. Así que trata de abstenerse de dar su punto de vista sobre ese libro en particular, no quiere discutir con el menor, no ese día.

Esa ha sido una de las mejores pruebas que ha visto, el equipo que los mellizos forman en combate es incomparable, ni siquiera él con Emma y sus años siendo Parabatai podrían igualar esa resonancia psíquica que existe entre Livia y Ty, protegiéndose el uno al otro y sin perder el control cuando uno de los dos es herido. Sus sentimientos sintonizados para sobrevivir. Y quiere decírselo, todo lo que piensa, lo que le hace sentir, lo orgulloso que esta, de él, de ambos. Pero sabe que no serviría, Ty solo lo vería de forma cansada, como si cada acción fuera prevista y terminar haciendo lo que su hermano cree una falta de respeto ante su intelecto.

No hay sorpresa que Jules puede idear que tome con la guardia baja a los gemelos, y eso aunque hiere su ego, le hace entender la clase de genios que son sus hermanos y como eso hará una arma para que vivan mucho mas. En cambio él tiene que estar atento a cada movimiento de Emma y a sus peleas suicidas que solo le hacen sentir más viejo y ansioso. Abre su boca con la intención de dar una felicitación fácil para ambos, para no sentir avergonzado a Ty y para ahorrarse la dura mirada que le dará después ante esa tontería sentimental que no necesita.

―He ido a ver a Livia ―Dice en cambio, abriendo la conversación de la forma más segura que conoce y con uno de los temas que sabe que no irritan a Ty. ―Sus amigas se la han llevado a festejar ― Jules piensa en decirlo "¿quieres intentarlo?, celebrar digo, después de todo ahora tu también eres un cazador de sombras oficialmente" pero no lo hace, por la simple razón de ahorrarse algo que la voz de Ty hará, herirlo y hacerle sentir estúpido es uno de los dones que vuelven a su hermano una persona honestamente odiable para muchos.

―Livia ha venido avisarme cuando salía ―Ty sigue jugando con el marcador, desviando la mirada para no ver la de Jules, todo es complicado cuando se trata de él y su forma de hablarle, de tocarle, de simplemente mirarle a través del comedor. Siempre ha sido así, y Ty jamás le ha facilitado las cosas para que todo cambie. Así funcionan ellos. ―Tengo un libro que leer ―Suelta para que Jules se vaya y pueda respirar de manera natural y no esos pequeños suspiros que se le escapan al tronar de su fastidioso corazón.

― ¿Sabias que esta era la habitación de Mark? ―Jules ignora el sutil pedido para que abandone la habitación y se incorpora recorriéndola. Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, con la mirada clavada de Ty a sus espaldas. Ha tocado terreno peligroso y lo sabe. ― Una vez papa me trajo a Alicante y pudimos visitar a Mark en uno de los entrenamientos, Helen que tenia meses sin vernos me mostro todo el lugar, Mark se quedo con papá en el salón de armas, después ambos nos mostraron su habitación, Mark la compartía con un primo de Aline.

Ty dejo caer el marcador de forma incomoda, y se puso de pie para ir tras su hermano.

― ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Jules? Ya no soy un niño para escuchar sobre Mark y mucho menos para recordar cómo es que lo abandonaron a pesar de ser un cazador de sombras. ―Ty puede sentir la bilis desde su esófago, subiendo lenta, como la antesala de una de las mayores discusiones que tendrá con Jules y que gira en torno siempre de dos temas. Mark y Emma.

―No pretendo nada ― Jules abandona la ventana para mirar directamente a su hermano y su rostro en una muesca de hastió, frunce el ceño. ―No pensé que te interesara tanto algo que solo quería mencionar.

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo y lo sabe, igual que sabe de la caja bajo la cama que contienen las bellotas con mensajes que Mark ha dejado solo para Ty. Una traición de secretos a voces que le alteran la conciencia y le sacuden el corazón, porque él también necesita a veces de su hermano mayor. Ty le toma de un brazo, halándole, corriéndole de su espacio, tratando de echarlo antes de que eso de verdad se convierta en una pelea en toda regla.

―Algún día tienes que enfrentarlo Tiberius, Mark no volverá. Su condición de hada no se lo permite.

―No te equivoques, lo que no permite volver a Mark, son personas como tú que dejaron de buscar una solución para su situación.

― ¿Es por eso entonces eh? Es por eso que lees todos esos libros de magia antigua y hechicería, estas tratando de salvar algo que no es rescatable, entiéndelo, ningún libro nos dirá como hacer que Mark regrese, las hadas son seres que…

―Lárgate. Lárgate Jules, he oído suficiente de tu estupidez contagiosa. ―Ty va hasta la puerta y la abre señalando hacia fuera Jules solo lo mira, con un gesto serio y un poco de lástima que hace hervir la sangre del gemelo. ― Y procura no volver si no tienes un asunto que tratar.

Jules asiente, sabe que ha traspasado la línea cuando es Ty quien aprieta la mandíbula para no dejar salir algo que seguro le dolerá más de lo que él dijo sobre Mark.

―Felicidades por pasar la prueba final ―recita, como practicó dos horas antes frente al espejo, sin sonrisas ni abrazos para dar. Ty le mira asiente y cierra la puerta.

Y esa es su relación, con Ty cubriendo cada entrada hacia su mundo y con Jules mendigando miserablemente por una relación sanguínea que parece inexistente entre los dos.

Ambos suspiran y se recargan en la puerta, resbalan lentamente en el suelo, y se lamentan un día mas por no poder decir lo que realmente piensan y en cambio darle una herida mas a esa relación que pesa sobre sus hombros.

La victoria de ser un cazador a Ty le sabe amarga, aprieta la bellota que está en el bolsillo de su pantalón y trata de recordarse que allá fuera, en un mundo lejano y jamás visto existe alguien que le mira entre las nubes y le dice todo lo que él quiere oír, aunque no sea de la persona que él quiere.


End file.
